The Incredible Hulk (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
The Incredible Hulk is an stop motion, it's the 12th installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series. its the first installment of Hulk stop motions for the shared universe and its the sixth installment in Phase 2. it was released on May 7, 2016. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** * Other Characters: * ** * ** ** * Villains: * ** ** * * Locations: * ** ** *** *** *** *** **** ** *** ** ** Timeline: *April 19, 2010 *April 21, 2010 *June 13, 2011 *June 14, 2011 *June 15, 2011 *June 16, 2011 *June 17, 2011 *June 18, 2011 *June 19, 2011 *June 20, 2011 *June 21, 2011 *June 23, 2011 *August 16, 2011 *September 3, 2011 Development Coming soon Plot Bruce Banner dreams about the events in which he was transformed into a monster and hospitalized his lover Betty Ross. Ross' father, General Thaddeus Ross, forced Banner go on the run for a years, as he is now a fugitive of the US Army. Banner finds a home in Venezuela, where he works as a construction worker, but has transformed into the Hulk in occasion, causing fear among the people in Venezuela about a Green Monster, on his way home after a day of work, he meets up with his friend Rick Jones, who gives Banner an flower he needed, Banner contacted "Mr. Blue," to inform him about the flower. His friend advised him to try a high dose of the component extracted from the plant, and he was able to produce a serum using homemade laboratory equipment. Banner tried the serum on a drop of blood, and while it seemed to be successful at first, it triggered a reaction that made the cells explode. Informing "Mr. Blue" of the failure, the scientist insisted on meeting Banner in person, as living with Gamma poisoning could be more dangerous than the eventual risks of their meeting, and convinced him to send a blood sample. After leaving his package for "Mr. Blue", Banner on his way home encountered a group of thugs bugging a wuman, Banner tries to help her, but only got to anger the thugs, who started to beat him up, despite Banner pleas to not make him angry, Rick Jone passes by and beats up the thugs, he goes to check on Banner who mumbles about how they will find him and something bad will happen, Banner runs off into the forest, Rick does after him, as he descovers the Hulk. Rick realizing this is Banner, tries to calm him, stating he is his friend Rick, as he asks Hulk who is after him, when he mentions the military, Hulk gets enraged. Meanwhile, Logan is passing by with his motorcycle, he stops as he begins to sniff an strange scent, then he see's Hulk roaring nearby Rick, assuming that Hulk is attacking Rick, he pops out his claws and charges towards Hulk, their fight ups in a nearby town, the battle gets the attention of news station Back on The United States, General Talbot tells General Ross to watch the news, Ross does so, as he see's the news report on the Hulk and Wolverine battle, telling Talbot to have a team ready by tommorow. Hulk and Logan keep on fighting, Rick arrives to the town and witness the battle, as Hulk gains the upper hand, Logan gets thrown against a building, but he attaches his claws to the walls, as he slides down, he turns around and notices that Hulk had escaped. General Ross and his team are heading to Venezuela, Ross choose to not disclose the secrets of Banner's condition, believing them to still be top-secret. He told the soldiers that Banner was a target of the US Government who had stolen military secrets. He ordered them to ensure that Banner was captured without incident, not telling them of the risks involved with the mission. In the forest, Rick finds Banner half naked, Banner wakes up and ask's Rick what happened, Rick informs him that he transformed and fought a guy that popped out claws from his knuckles, but no innocent was hurt, Banner decides its time to leave, as its only matter of time before he's found, Banner tells Rick that the military is after him, because they want to use his blood to create Super Soldiers Back home, before he starts to pack his stuff, Banner received news from "Mr. Blue," that preliminary blood tests showed significant gamma reduction, but that in order to develop an appropiate antidote for Banner he would need more data. Banner realized he should return to Culver University to retrieve it. That night, Banner sleeps before starting his journey, as Ross team finds out where he leaves, they put a mini-camera under Banner door to check the place, they break into the place, only to find out that Banner has escaped. the soldiers pursued Banner through the streets and rooftops of Rocinha, while Banner tried to slow down his heart rate to prevent his transformation, the whoel situtation gets the attention of Logan who was in a bar drinking, as he was able to recognize Banner smell, so he gets on his motorcycle and goes after him, While fleeing, Banner came across General Ross, realizing he was the man behind the chase, while running away, he passes by Rick, who see's the soldiers chasing him, so he throws some objects to the ground in order to make them trip and fall, Banner then bumps into the thugs he faced yesterday, they give him chase to an abandoned werehouse, where they start to beat him him, Rick arrived to the place to aid him, but before he could, the soldiers located Banner in the werehouse, as Banner transforms into the Hulk, as the transformation was triggered by the men beating him, the soldiers begin to fire at him, but are unable to do big any damage to him, Logan shows up to have a rematch, but Hulk defeats him, but as Logan recovers, Rick see's the Logan is charging towards Hulk and gets into the way of Logan, getting stabbed in the process, much to Logan horror, as Rick bleeds out and dies, Hulk is enraged by Rick's death, that he attacks Logan, before escaping, Ross arrives to the werehouse, where they take Logan in and they take Bruce backpack. At Banner apartment, he and his team begin to research information they can find, Talbot brings Logan to Ross for debrief, as Logan tries to explain that he didnt wanted to kill Rick, but Ross states he's not here because of that, but instead recruits him, Logan asked what was all that about, who was the man they were chasing and what was that monster, Ross explains that they were after Bruce Banner and that he was that monster, but when Logan demanded further explanation, Ross refused and ordered him and his men to return to the United States before they could ask further questions. Banner wakes up and finds himself in Guatemala, he meets up with a man driving a truck who he asks if he can give him a ride, the man accepts and gives Banner some money so that he can buy himself new clothes. In their aircraft, one of Ross technicans inform him that Banner has been in contact with a man named Mr. Blue from an unknown location, Ross realizes that Banner is trying to cure himself, Logan obviously nervous about flying gets mocked by one of Ross soldiers, before getting knocked out by Logan. Banner arrives to Mexico, where he sleeps on thestreets, but gets awaken due to having a nightmare about Rick's death. Banner goes to eat at a McDonalds, where he suddenly starts having visions from the Hulk raoring and leaves the restaurant, he takes a walk in the deserts, where he comes across another man driving a vehicle, who offers him a ride, Banner asks if he can give him a ride to the borders Back in USA, Ross and Logan has a meeting with Ross superior, Joe Greller as they give him a debrief about the situation in Venezuela, Greller notices Logan Dog-Tag asking if he served in the miltiary, but Logan comments that he cant remember, only pieces. After finishing their debrief with Greller, Ross told Logan exactly how Bruce Banner became the Hulk. They discussed the Super Soldier Program from World War II, Logan expressed interest in having another chance to fight Hulk and claimed that Ross needs a more prepared team next time when that thing shows up again. Banner manages to get back in the USA, where he goes to Culver University, he saw that a now-recovered Betty had continued working at Culver University and was dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. Banner attempted to sneak in, but noted the security guard. he goes to the Pizzeria which is owned by friend named Stanley, Stanley informs Banner of what has happened ever since his incident and what's been going on with Betty lately, Stanley allows Banner to stay in his place and asks if he can do something more him, Bruce says yes. Meanwhile after General Ross and Logan came to an agreement. Ross collected the Super Soldier Serum himself from a secure facility. Banner is given a job as the delivery man for Stan Pizzeria, Banner used this job to sneak past a security guard to continue his research, but discovered that the data from his accident and the project had been deleted, he emails "Mr. Blue" about this, as both now wonder what to do now, Banner discuss the whole situation with Stanley, Banner decides its time to leave, meanwhile Betty and Leonard arrive at the Pizzeria to eat dinner, while they wait for their food, Betty see's Bruce passing by and leaves the place and spots him in the streets, bruce reluctantly reveals himself, in there he meets Samson , Bruce is invited to their house, as Betty and Leonard return to the restaurant, Bruce decides to ignore the offer and continue his path, when Banner doesnt show upm Bettu starts to get worried for him, so she goes in ehr car to find him, she manages to find him and manages to convince him to come with her, Banner explained to her about the situation in Venezuela and that he's been contact with a man named Samuel Sterns who could easily help him, Betty has heard about him, he works at Oscorp, Banner states that he needed the research from his incident so that he could help, but its all gone now, Betty reveals she has an USB with all of the data backed up, they later eat dinenr which was cooked by Samson and Bruce decides to continue his path the enxt time, as Betty offers to give him a ride. Logan came to the room where Ross and some scientist were waiting for him in order to be injected with the Super Soldier Serum, so that he can have the strength similar to Captain America, so that he can fight off the Hulk, Ross warns him if he shwos side effects he's off the team, but asks Logan if he was sure to do this, as he's special enough. Logan insists, but warns them to not inject him in his bones. The following morning, Banner wakes up and goes to the living room, where he meets up with Samson, Samson spoke to Banner about his own fears of having Betty Ross' former lover in his home and his regrets for not being able to have as strong a connection with her as she had with Banner. They went onto discuss Banner's return to America and Banner confessed he had issues that he needed to cure and he could be very dangerous when he lost control, when Samson compared the issues to anger management Banner assured him it was more complicated. Feeling uneasy of Banner's presence, Samson contacted Betty's father General Thaddeus Ross, tipping him off as to Banner's whereabouts, Betty and Bruce made a stop in Culver University, where the soldiers showed up and gave chase to Banner, Betty tries to convience her father to stop the attack to no success, who tells her to get inside the vehicles for her safety, as Banner while running, swallows the USB, The soldiers chased Banner and locked him into a walkway. Ross ordered tear gas fired through the window which caused Banner to transform into Hulk. His monstrous persona jumped out the window and was attacked by the Strategic Operations Command Center. Hulk attempted to reach Betty, but the firegun from the army angered him, causing him to fight back and destroy several Humvees and vehicles. Logan grabbed an grenade launcher and fired at Hulk, asking if him if he remember him, Hulk angrily remembers Logan killing Rick and attacks him, they end up fighting, Hulk ends up gaining the upper hand, as he grabs the remains of vehicles he destroyed in an attempt to kill, as Logan lures him towards the Sonic Cannons made by Hammer Industries, but Hulk was able to break free and continued to destroy more of the soldier's equipment, Samson arrives to witness the entire battle, as Logan faces Hulk, asking if thats all he got, Hulk simply kicks him to a tree and slices him from the waist with the remains of vehicles he destroyed. Ross wonders where is the Helicopter so that they can kill Hulk. Betty goes towards Hulk, trying to calm him down, as an Apache Helicopter began firing on them. Hulk blocked the gunfire and threw a piece of debris at the helicopter, knocking it to the ground. Banner shields Ross from the explosion and escaped with her into the Forest. Ross's Unit traveled to his daughter's home to search for clues while Ross spoke to Leonard Samson. Although Ross tried to insist that his focus was purely on protecting his daughter, Samson noted that he believed Ross really only wanted to capture Banner, accusing him of being a bad father to his daughter as he intended to hunt her down for aiding a fugitive. As Ross was leaving the property, Samson claimed that he now knew why Betty had avoided him for so long. Hulk hides on a cave, as he lays Betty down, as he stares at her, Upon gaining conscience, she connected with Hulk, with Hulk demonstrating the intent to protect her in the face of the thunder and lightning of a nearby storm. Betty calmed him, sitting beside him. Ross went to the hospital to discuss Logan recovery, because no man should survive being sliced in half, the doctors are perplexed aswell, Ross has a phone call from Greller as they discuss the situation, as Ross watches the news, Talbot enters Ross office to update him on Logan recovery, Banner and Betty hide out in a motel, where Banner vomits the USB. Ross goes to check on Logan, surprised to see him alive and well, as he contemplates Logan healing factor, Logan states as it is, he still feels the wounds as he heals, Ross asks him how he feels, Logan states he's pissed and ready for another round. Betty and Bruce begin planning what to do next, as Bruce comments they cant use their phones and credit cards, as they could use those to track them, since credit cards, they barely have money, so Betty decides to sell her pedant. The soldiers begin to plan what to do, Ross comments that they wont show up easily, as Banner was able to hide from them for a year without incident, he's not running away this time, he's going to cure himself with the help of a man named "Mr. Blue", In order to find them, Ross obtained the World Security Council's permission to extract the data from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers, meanwhile Betty uses the money she got to buy rent a car, while Bruce sends "Mr. Blue" the data thru an email. On their way to New York, Betty and Bruce discussed his transformation as the Hulk, as Betty tells Banner that if he's still there when he transforms, Bruce denies it, but Betty explains that when he was transformed, it looked like if he knew her. The next morning, Bruce and Betty find themselfs stuck in the traffic, so Banner and Betty decide to leave the car behind and find another way to New York City as they find a man next to his boat on the New York river and ask him for a ride. the duo make it Manhattan where they encounter Samuel Sterns at Oscorp, surprised to see "Mr. Green" in person. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learned that Sterns had completely the possible antidote that could potentially cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation. However, in order to test the antidote they would have to trigger a transformation, and an underdose would prove futile and make the Hulk wreck havoc again, while an overdose could kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to test Sterns' antidote. Ross and his tean began planning how to capture Banner, as Logan expressed dissapointment that they were planning to sedate Banner, rather than engage into a fight, as Talbot expresses concern about Logan current state, Ross explains that they need him, in case they fail to capture Banner without transforming him. As Sterns began to make the preparations for give Banner the antidote, Betty noticed the Alien Symbionte on a jar, asking Sterns what it was, Sterns explained her briefly before telling her that they have more important stuff to do, as Banner was restrained, Sterns gave him a little shock of electricity, causing him to transform, Hulk was at the verge of losing control and destroying the laboratory, as Betty told Sterns, who was in awe at the transforming, to transfuse him with the cure. Sterns does so, successful in returning Banner to normal. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns revealed that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a larger supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level, Banner is left confused when Sterns mentions that soem test subejcts died and asks what test subjects he meant. Meanwhile Ross team arrives to the New York City, as a sniper begins to target Banner, but Logan gets impatient and breaks into Oscorp to fight Banner. Banner and Betty descover that Sterns had been experimenting with Banner's blood samples on animal test subjects without his knowledge, Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to immediately destroy the blood supply but was shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Thaddeus Ross' snipers. Logan broke into Sterns lab, Betty gets into the way for protect Bruce, as Logan tosses her away, punching Banner ordering him to transform so that they can fight. to no success, Talbot informs Ross that Banner had been captured, Ross has Talbot sent to interrogate Sterns, Bruce and Betty are taken into costudy and are taken away in an Helicopter. As Talbot interrogates Sterns, he gets knocked out by Logan, Sterns physically threatened by Emil Blonsky who desired to be further mutated. as he learned of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to Hulk, so that he can finally kill the Hulk once and for all. he demanded that Sterns, to subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma-irradiated blood. Sterns tried to warn him about the dangers if he got the transfusion but eagerly complied when Logan threatened him, while making the prepartions for the transfusion, he ends up knocking out the jar with the Alien Symbionte, who escapes and bonds with Logan, just as Sterns makes the transfusion, Sterns is horrified at what he created and is knocked out as Logan makes his escape and lands on the city, as he scares most of the New Yorkers. On their way back to base, the soldiers reported that Hulk had been spotted in the streets. Ross at first assumes this is Sterns, but later Ross, Banner, and Betty realized that it was a transformed Logan, after he popped out his claws during a video feed and ended up killing some of Ross men, after they tried to kill him, after Bruce learns that Logan cant be killed due to his healing factor, he decided to fight him, Ross expressed concern that Bruce would simply escape, but Banner manages to convince General Thaddeus Ross to release him. Despite Betty protests, as they were unsure if Banner would transform, He jumped from Ross' helicopter as it hovered over the city, hoping the fall would stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded as he crashed on the streets. The Hulk emerges from the rubble, he roars at Logan, who express excitement to finally have a proper fight with his nemesis, Hulk charged toward his enemy and got speared off his feet. as J. Jonah Jameson watches the battle and states he knew this would happen with many of these menaces on the loose, Hulk then smashed a police car in half and used the pieces as boxing gloves, repeatedly punching Logan into the pavement so hard it caused a crater. After reaching back for one more punch, Logan kicked him through a wall into a nearby building. Logan climbed the wall and Ross ordered the helicopter to open fire on him, chasing him to the roof. The helicopter chased Logan across the rooftops. Logan lunged and grabbed the helicopter just as Hulk arrived and grasped him. The helicopter crashed on a bulding. Only Ross and his daughter survived the crash, as both were saved by having having other soldiers using their bodies to shield them from the impact. As Betty attempted to move her badly injured father out of the wreckage, Hulk and Logan faced off again, and Logan pinned Hulk against a wall and stabbed him in the chest with his claws in an attempt to kill him. However, Hulk manages to overpower Logan, slamming him into the wall just as the helicopter caught fire. Hulk thunder-clapped his hands together to blow out the fire saving Betty and Ross. Logan hit Hulk from behind with a concrete pillar on a high-tensile chain. Logan prepared to kill Hulk, telling him to utter his last words, but Hulk smashed a large crack in the concrete where Logan's foot got caught and the pillar hit him in the head. Hulk grabbed the chain and began strangling him. Betty yelled at Banner that it was enough, Logan collapsed in defeat, as Ross tell his men to call Nick Fury, Betty looks at Hulk, but then Hulk fled the scene with the army in hot pursuit. In the aftermath of the battle and the humiliating defeat for Ross, the General drowned his sorrows in bars, Betty remained at New York for a couple of days, as she gets a call from Samson, asking if she was fine after seeing the news from the battle, Betty says that she's fine, Samson begged her to come home, Betty asks him if he was the one who called her father and told him that Banner was here, Samson confesses and express regret for this, Betty told him that she did forgive him, but wants to be alone for a while. Bruce took refugee in cabin in the forest, He left Betty a note along with a necklace that he reclaimed after she had to sell it. After his first success in controlling the Hulk, Banner decides to try to gain control over his transformations into Hulk, Bruce entered a meditative stance, his eyes turned green as he pushed his heart rate higher. Logan is left under custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury asks an S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist if Logan will be okay, the scientist informs him that Logan was injected with the super soldier serum and with Banner irradiated blood, but his healing factor andt he symbionte has started to remove traces of the serum and the irradiated blood from his body, Fury decides to leave Logan on quarantine until he had been cured completely from what Ross and Sterns did to him and then have the symbionte removed from his body. In the Artic, Agent Coulson and a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent come to investigate the uncovering of an object, they asked one of the people that found the object, as to wehn they can crane it, but he commented they would need an hell of a crane, as Coulson and the Agent looked in age that the object they found, an ship; the Valkyrie, Coulson and the agent went inside the ship to investigate, as Coulson found something familiar in the ice, Captain America shield, he contacted Fury, who commented that it was 3 in the morning, Coulson states that he doesnt care what hour it is as Steve Rogers had waited enough. Posters Hulklogo.jpg|Logo HulkTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Hulk Poster.jpg|Hulk Poster Wolverine poster.jpg|Wolverine Poster Hulkchest.jpg|Poster Category:Non-Transformers Stop Motions Category:Stop Motions